Vault
The Vault is a secret screen accessible through the options menu (top-right corner) that requires 10 user coins to unlock. Once there, the player may insert certain words in a text box and press a button below, looking like a black demon face on a lock, to unlock new icons, a trail, two waves and a secret coin. If you click the lock while an incorrect or previously used password in the text box, the text above changes to text such as "There is no spoon." If you click it enough, sometimes you will get green text. These are clues to finding the passwords listed below. Most clues are split into several lines, so you must click the lock multiple times to read the entire clue. Passwords *'Lenny:' Unlocks a cube. *'Robotop:' Unlocks a robot. *'Sparky:' Obtains a secret coin. *'Spooky:' Unlocks a cube. *'Ahead:' Unlocks a wave. *'Blockbite:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Neverending:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Mule:' Unlocks a ship. *'Gandalfpotter:' Unlocks a trail. *'Unknown: '''Unlocks a wave *'Players username: Unlocks a cube. Gallery Robot02.png|Robot unlocked after typing "Robotop" Wave08.png|Dart unlocked after typing "Ahead" UFO12.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Neverending" UFO11.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Blockbite" Ship20.png|Ship unlocked after typing "Mule" Cube51.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Spooky" Cube62.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Lenny" Placeholder.png|Trail unlocked after typing "Gandalfpotter" Coin.png|You get a secret coin after typing "Sparky" Trivia * The line "It makes me feel Lost" may be a reference to the American TV series "Lost" * The song that plays in the vault is "Random Song 01", which was also used by RobTop in one of the Update 2.0 sneak peek videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk. ** Robert Topala was actually the creator behind this song. ** In the game files, the song played in the background is named "secretLoop" ** On the Android version, there is currently no music on the Vault. *The face on the padlock resembles a "Demon" difficulty icon except that it is grey, has red eyes and no horns. He is known as the Vault Keeper. As said on a loading screen phrase, the Vault keeper's name is "Spooky". *Several lines have voluntary typos: "Ridic'ulus" (possibly referring to an Harry Potter spell) , "''Roses are '''read" (possibly breaking the fourth wall. Fixed in 2.0.1), and "Your' hopeless''" *"This is not the room you are looking for..." Is a reference to Star Wars. *"You shall not pass!" and "It's my precious..." are both references to The Lord Of The Rings. *Spooky calls Robtop "RubRub" and his secret coin "sparky" *"There is no spoon...." is a reference to The Matrix. *"Gryffindor!" is a reference to Harry Potter. Quotes These quotes come in specific orders. After line 31 (Fine, press the button) the vault keeper will restart the chain from line 1 (How did you get in here?!) and so on. A random clue (green text) can appear between any line at any moment, and they are shown as bold text below. When typing in a valid password for the first time, a corresponding special line is triggered. The same line can never be triggered again after you've done the corresponding password once, and these lines are shown as italic and has a word behind them, with the word representing the corresponding password. *How did you get in here?! *Gryffindor! * What are you poking around for? * Don't you have better things to do? *There is no spoon *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *zzzZZZZ... *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here... * Can't you just leave? * This is not the room you are looking for... * Sneaky sneaky... * It's my precious... * You shall not pass! * Don't push the button! * You're gonna get me in trouble... * This is getting ridiculus... * Go collect some stars * Maybe there are new levels? * Just, stop bothering me * I'm gonna stop talking * ... * ...... * Gah! * Your hopeless... * Really, still here? * Fine, press the button *''What? How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *He could be watching you... (Your account name, Ex: Robtop) *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode.' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'Nevermind... (Formerly "D*mnit")' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'...Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him' *'(Unknown)' **'(Unknown)' **'(Unknown)' **'And I called it, Sparky' (Relating to the hidden coin) *'(Unknown)' **'(Unknown)' **'(Unknown)' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Relating to blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost... ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read Category:Features